Algo tuyo y mío
by AWriterAndHisMuse47
Summary: Beckett rompe su compromiso con Castle, un par de meses antes de la boda, sin dar explicaciones. 9 meses después se presenta en el loft, para explicarle que, ambos tienen algo más que recuerdos de un pasado juntos.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Katherine Beckett salió del coche y cerró la puerta. A aquellas horas de la mañana olía a lluvia. Pronto empezaría a caer. Estaba de nuevo en Nueva York, enfrente de la puerta del portal en el que se encontraba el loft de ese escritor, su escritor Richard Edgar Alexander o más conocido por todos como Richard Castle.

Tras mirar a su alrededor, se armó de valor para cruzar la calle y llegar al edificio. Temía que en estos más de nueve meses sin verse, el paradero de Rick hubiese cambiado, pese a la determinación que se había propuesto mantener, le temblaban las piernas y este temblor se acentuó cuando tocó al timbre y le respondió Martha

-¿Katherine? – murmuró la veterana actriz

-Si… - respondió la inspectora de policía tragando saliva - ¿puedes abrirme?

Martha dudo y trago saliva carraspeando – mmm… supongo que sí hija… te abro..

Beckett empezó a maldecirse el haber decidido presentarse así como así sin avisar, pero lo cierto es que era importante el tema que la había llevado de nuevo a ese loft.

¿Encontraría a Rick con pareja? La verdad es que no se atrevía a pensar en lo que habría estado haciendo durante los últimos nueve meses y menos aún a pensar en las mujeres con las que habría salido. Si lo hacía, la pena la consumiría viva.

Subió en el ascensor callada y pensativa. Al llegar a la planta de Rick y arrimándose hasta la puerta, se apresuró a llamar antes de perder todo su coraje. Esperó un minuto y volvió a llamar. No hubo respuesta, de modo que, tras instantes de vacilación, intentó por fin abrir el picaporte. Para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió, por lo que supuso que Martha la habría dejado así. Asomó la cabeza y lo llamó y entonces escuchó risas en la planta de arriba y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

Vaciló por un momento a punto de marcharse y, por fin, decidió esperar a que bajase, ya que Martha le habría dado el aviso. Kate empezó a preguntarse cómo reaccionaría cuando la viese allí. En ese momento, se escucharon pasos en las escaleras y al girarse se topó con la figura de un rejuvenecido, atlético y sexy Castle que la miraba atónito.

Kate no supo decidir quién de los dos estaba más sorprendido. Ella profirió un grito callado antes de enderezarse, él permaneció inmutable. La mirada dura que le dedicaban aquellos ojos azules era el único indicio de que no era un bloque de piedra. Escudriñándola de arriba abajo, el escritor hizo achantarse a la detective y cuando las miradas de ambos volvieron a encontrarse, Kate se preguntaba cómo podía seguir manteniendo esa pose cuando por dentro temblaba como un flan.

-No puedo ni imaginarme qué te ha traído hasta aquí, pero ya conoces la salida - dijo con voz medio ronca el escritor

Abrió la puerta y se quedó inmóvil, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Beckett había imaginado aquel encuentro miles de veces, pero jamás había esperado encontrar tanto rencor por su parte, quedaba claro que la despreciaba.

-Rick… - su postura resultaba tan intimidatoria que la detective calló al momento y se colocó un mechón que le había caído a la cara por detrás de la oreja. Al hacerlo, él debió ver de reojo el anillo que llevaba en el dedo, porque de pronto pareció palidecer- Comprendo… comprendo que te enfade el encontrarme aquí así - continuó ésta con voz trémula—, pero tenía que venir a verte, tenía que…

- Sal de aquí, Beckett - ordenó él.

No había gritado, solo había musitado aquellas palabras entre dientes como si fueran un juramento. Beckett tragó saliva, quedaba claro que el hombre al que ella había amado, se había convertido en una persona a la que apenas reconocía. Ella había tenido que romper el compromiso que tenía apenas un par de meses antes de la boda, por razones que no podía contarle, pero nunca hubiese imaginado que Rick cambiaría tanto con ella.

Nunca la había tratado así en los cuatro años que fueron compañeros en la comisaría

-Me iré en cuanto te haya dicho lo que venía a decirte - susurró ella.

Una tensión palpable invadió el espacio y se hizo el silencio, pero Rick al menos cerró la puerta del loft y Kate así, reunió todo su coraje y continuó:

-Hemos estado juntos por más de 5 años, uno de ellos como pareja…y, lo cierto es que… tenemos un hijo Rick. Un niño que nació hace cuatro semanas, lo llamé Alexander, Alexander Rodgers Houghton

Le estaba costando decirle todo ello. Era lo más duro a lo que había tenido que enfrentarse con él, a excepción del día en el que tuvo que romper su compromiso y con ello su relación.

-Tenías derecho a saber que eres padre Rick – continuó- sobre todo porque dentro de dos meses voy a casarme con otro hombre, que será quien críe a tu hijo.

Era mentira, no había ningún otro hombre. No al menos como para llegar a casarse, sin embargo, resultaba imperiosa la necesidad de que Castle creyera que estaba comprometida con otro.

La palidez del rostro de Rick se hizo aún más patente. Era el rostro de alguien que había sufrido un shock.

-Creo que este tipo de noticias deben contarse cara a cara- continuó Kate - O, al menos, tú te lo mereces, pero no pude venir hasta que Alex estuviese fuerte para poder prescindir de la incubadora. Fue octomesino, pero no tuvo ningún problema, está perfectamente.

La expresión sarcástica de las cejas de Rick fue suficiente para mostrar con claridad lo que pensaba de toda aquella historia. Él dio un paso amenazador hacia ella. Aquel movimiento atrajo la atención de Beckett sobre su pecho, bien definido bajo la camiseta blanca, y sobre los poderosos músculos de sus brazos. Su fuerte masculinidad la sobrecogía. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se tumbaban juntos ni se besaban hasta perder el sentido.

Castle le miró durante unos segundos para acabar diciendo:

-¿Me cuentas todo esto y no me traes la prueba del delito contigo?

Aquellas palabras la hirieron como si acabasen de clavarle la peor de las puñaladas, pero se esforzó por respirar hondo y seguir de una pieza.

-El bebe es una réplica tuya, lo hubiese traído pero mi padre todavía no lo conocía, tampoco sabía como ibas a reaccionar tú… así que opté por dejarlo con su abuelo.

La mirada escéptica que él le lanzó la destrozó. Beckett estaba resistiendo, pero bastarían pocos minutos más para empezar a derrumbarse

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras Rick. Yo por el momento estoy en mi apartamento, sabes dónde se encuentra y allí permaneceré, si quieres ver a tu hijo, allí nos encontrarás – consiguió decir.

Tras esto ella misma tomo la determinación de marcharse y salió, cerrando la puerta a su paso. No esperaba que Castle la frenase, pero resultaba triste pensar que habían pasado de ser lo más importante el uno para el otro, a estar tan tirantes. Se quedó mirando hacía el loft una vez montada en su coche, y tras una serie de minutos, arrancó.

Volver a verlo le había producido una mezcla de miedo y excitación. Todavía estaba tensa y le costaba mantener su atención en la carretera. Decidió respirar hondo y tratar de calmarse.

"Por fin lo has hecho, Kate. Le has dicho la verdad. Era tu deber, por mucho que supusiera un enorme riesgo." le repetía su mente en el camino de vuelta.

Llegó al apartamento de su padre, ansiosa por volver a tener a su pequeño entre sus brazos. No tenía especial instinto maternal antes de la llegada del bebé, pero con Alexander se le había disparado y necesitaba verlo, estar con él, asegurarse de que no le había ocurrido nada en su ausencia.

No le había resultado difícil dejar a Alex con su padre, pues aunque lo ocultase, Jim tenía mucha mano con los niños. Sabía que no encontraría mejor persona a la que confiárselo cuando tuviese que separarse de él, pero todavía le costaba despegarse. Solo tenía un mes.

Pensó en Castle mientras entraba en el apartamento, sabía que vendría a conocer a su hijo y que al verlo, podría confirmar que efectivamente Alex era suyo y entonces un miedo la invadió. ¿Y si pedía la plena custodia?

Por mucho que la idea le resultara insoportable entraba dentro del marco de posibilidades. Además ¿y si Rick sí que estuviese saliendo con alguien? Podía estar incluso casado.

Cuanto más pensaba sobre las distintas posibilidades más se mortificaba por dentro. Entonces llegó la gran pregunta, ¿y si no acudía a ver a su hijo?

Beckett se dijo que en ese caso nunca cuestionaría su decisión. Lo más importante era concederle a Rick la oportunidad de conocer la existencia de Alex, él después sería el que decidiría. De ese modo ella cuidaría de Alexander y aquel sería su último adiós.

Alex era el amor de su vida, su futuro. Su hijo sería el recuerdo constante del escritor y del gran amor que un día habían compartido.

Abrió la puerta de la casa, tratando de evitar hacer mucho ruido y al entrar vio a su padre en un sillón con el bebé en brazos.

-¿Cómo están mis dos hombres favoritos?- les saludo dejando su cazadora en una de las sillas del salón- ¿ha llorado mucho nuestro pequeño hombrecito?

Jim sonrió - Apenas se ha despertado, ha sido todo un caballerito. ¡Es un niño tan bueno... tan diferente a la inquieta exploradora a la que tuve que cuidar yo en su día! – Kate sonrió mirando a su padre mientras éste seguía hablando –pensaba que tardarías más

-No le ha hecho mucha gracia volver a verme —contestó Beckett cogiendo a Alex en brazos

-Hija… - fue lo único que consiguió decir Jim mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para intentar animarla

-No… lo entiendo, y tú también. Entiendo que actúe así, es lo normal cuando yo lo abandoné dos meses antes de nuestro compromiso…

-Entonces, ¿no habéis arreglado las diferencias?

-Lo cierto es que no

Alexander eligió ese momento para dejarse notar y abrió sus ojos azules como los de su padre, mirando a su alrededor y al ver un rostro humano mirándole con una sonrisa, hizo lo propio esbozando una gran sonrisa mientras las babas le cubrían la barbilla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Leyendo el capítulo de ayer y después una de las reviews, me he dado cuenta de que en verdad si llevan 11 meses separados, las fechas no encajan.**

**Así que perdonar, error de principiante.**

**El bebé sigue siendo octomesino y sigue teniendo cuatro o cinco semanas, así que los meses que ellos llevan separados son solamente 9.**

**Gracias por apoyar las historias.**

* * *

Capítulo 2:

Kate sonrió más ampliamente, meciendo al bebe en los brazos.

-¿Has echado de menos a mamá tanto como ella a ti? -preguntó cubriéndolo de besos, Alexander volvió a sonreír y con él, su madre y su abuelo.

-He preparado la comida – informó Jim Beckett – deduje que te quedas a comer hoy, ¿verdad?

La inspectora sonrió, quedarse a comer en casa de su padre le ahorraría tener que volver a pedir comida china. Apenas había tenido apetito en los últimos días y no tenía demasiado temple como para ponerse a cocinar, sin embargo el encontronazo con Rick le había abierto el apetito y estaba realmente hambrienta

-Esta vez tu ganas -sonrió a su padre y tras esto se metió al cuarto de baño con Alexander, aprovechando para bañarle mientras Jim terminaba de preparar la comida. Una vez bañado, lo vistió con un traje azul y le aplicó la colonia que usaba tras cada baño.

Para entonces el bebé ya había comenzado a hacer ruidos en señal de que estaba a la espera de su comida.

Kate entonces aprovechó para salir del baño y sentarse en la cama de su habitación, para darle el pecho. Alex había salido glotón y succionaba con devoción el pecho de su madre. La detective aprovechaba estos momentos para escrutar cada detalle del rostro y cuerpo de su hijo.

Alexander no solo tenía los ojos de su padre, sino también sus mismos rasgos. Además compartía la sonrisa y el humor de su abuela paterna y era rara la vez en la que lloraba.

Los genes de los Beckett solo parecían encontrarse en el bebé en su carácter tranquilo como el de su abuelo.

Richard había cancelado todas sus citas para hoy. El golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia sobre los cristales lo estaba volviendo loco. Se terminó el segundo whisky, pero el deseado estado de embriaguez siguió sin llegar. Quizá, si se terminara la botella, ocurriera el milagro.

Desde que Beckett lo dejó, el escritor apenas había bebido una cerveza o un vaso de whisky de vez en cuando. Sin embargo optó en su momento por guardar algo fuerte a mano para casos de emergencia, y éste era uno de esos casos.

Maldita fuera Beckett por aparecer de improviso contándole aquella ridícula e inverosímil historia justo cuando el nuevo proyecto que tenía en mente para su nuevo libro, comenzaba a suponer para él un motivo para levantarse por las mañanas.

Arrojó el vaso vacío al otro extremo del loft, éste golpeó la pared y fue a caer sobre un cuadro con un retrato de la detective y el escritor que habían mandado pintar meses atrás. El hecho de destrozar ese caro trabajo, ni siquiera lo inmutó

Aún podía visualizar la figura de la detective diciéndole esas palabras.

_Tenemos un niño Rick, un niño que nació hace cuatro semanas. Lo llamé Alexander, Alexander Rodgers Houghton_

¿Sería cierto que tendría un hijo?, ¿un hijo suyo y de Kate?

_Tenías derecho a saber que eres padre, sobre todo porque dentro de dos meses voy a casarme con otro hombre, que será quien críe a tu hijo_

Entonces se puso en pie rabioso y dio una patada a una de las patas de la mesa. ¿Acaso Beckett lo tomaba por un estúpido?, ¿era eso lo que pensaba?

¡Ni loco iba a creerse ese cuento!

Volvió a tomar la botella y sorteó obstáculos que el mismo había dejado caer por el suelo, hasta conseguir llegar al dormitorio. Pero le fue inútil su intento, ni siquiera allí podía escapar de ella.

_Puedes hacer lo que quieras Rick, yo por el momento estoy en mi apartamento, sabes dónde se encuentra y allí permaneceré, si quieres ver a tu hijo, allí nos encontrarás_.

Se llevó la botella a los labios y murmuró entre dientes:

-Nunca, nunca me verás por allí Katherine Beckett

Empotró la segunda botella contra la pared y cogió una tercera. Antes de que le diese tiempo a terminársela, ya se había desmayado.

Sumirse en el olvido significaba no tener que pensar, no tener que sufrir. Por desgracia, el corto respiro del escritor se vio frenado por el sonido del teléfono sonando. Desorientado, se pasó una mano por la barbilla y trató de sentarse en la cama. De pronto, vio dónde se encontraba y el destrozo ocasionado en la pared de la habitación. Se sentía mal y la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero el teléfono seguía zumbándole en los oídos. Abrió los ojos o hizo amago de intentarlo y miro el reloj. ¿Las diez de la noche?

Mareado, volvió a reposar la cabeza sobre la almohada. Eso significaba que llevaba más de ocho horas en modo off. Pero ¿qué podía esperar, tras beberse dos botellas y media de whisky? El teléfono móvil estaba en la otra habitación. ¿Cómo demonios no había contestado ya su madre?

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que la había medio echado del loft y se llevó las manos a la cabeza apesadumbrado.

¿Quién demonios sería? Beckett. Seguro. Debía estar desesperada, necesitaría ayuda con el niño. Lástima que ya no era nada suyo. Había sido su eje central en un pasado, sin embargo ahora era una completa desconocida. Entonces pensó en la última noche que había pasado juntos, fue en los Hamptons, celebrando el cumpleaños de ella.

Como cambiaba el tiempo…

Intento dejar la mente en blanco y tambaleante, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha en donde dejó que le cayera el agua helada hasta estar seguro de poder caminar sin tropezar. La idea de comer le resultaba repulsiva, pero necesitaba meterse algo en el estómago. Bajó a la cocina y vio la cafetera recordando de inmediato todos los cafés que había compartido con la detective. Meneó la cabeza y abrió el frigorífico cogiendo su bote de nata y su cuenco de fresas.

Mientras comía llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que ceder, por mucho que lamentara la idea de volver a verla, por mucho que detestara tener que estar en la misma habitación que ella, no podía dejar aquel caso abierto. No si quería vivir con la conciencia tranquila.

Era evidente que jamás había conocido a la verdadera Kate, o a lo mejor se había hecho una idea distorsionada de la persona que siempre fue. Sin embargo el instinto le decía que, en lo relativo al niño, Beckett no mentía.

Al final optó por cepillarse los dientes, vestirse y abandonar el loft por unas horas

-¿Rick Castle? – preguntó una voz desconocida al punto de pisar la calle

Rick volvió la cabeza y se apresuró en intentar evitar a esa mujer, pero fue en vano, ya le había reconocido

-¿Me firmas un autógrafo?

-Voy con prisa – informó el escritor

-Será solo un momento

-De acuerdo – y cogiendo el libro firmó, devolviéndoselo casi al instante. Se trataba de uno de los libros de la saga de Nikki Heat que había cerrado meses atrás

-¿Tendremos pronto alguna firma de libros? – preguntó la mujer con cierto descaro y deseo en el tono de voz

- Es usted muy amable, pero me temo que no.

-Piense que sus lectoras lo esperamos con los brazos abiertos – insistió poco dispuesta a rendirse

-No piense que no lo hago, es sólo que hace meses que no escribo, sin embargo os haré saberlo en cuanto vuelva a hacerlo.

Estas palabras y una sonrisa, fueron suficiente para conseguir deshacerse de esa mujer

Continuó caminando hasta llegar a su coche y entonces volvió a pensar en Kate. Lo había abandonado en el pasado sin dar explicaciones y ahora aparecía con esa inverosímil historia que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Las facciones del escritor se endurecieron. No pensaba esperar más, esa misma noche Katherine Beckett conocería a un Richard Castle que podía ser igual o más cruel que ella.

Se aferró al volante y arrancó poniendo rumbo al apartamento de la detective


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por todos los comentarios que hacéis. Gracias por seguir ambas historias.**

**En uno de ellos preguntaban el motivo de que fuese Houghton y no Beckett el apellido del niño y decir que no hay motivo muy razonable. Elegí usar el segundo nombre de Kate como apellido por el hecho de que no quería hacer uso de los principales ya que la situación de ellos no es buena y al no utilizar Castle, tampoco me pareció coger Beckett**

* * *

Capítulo 3.

Tras la comida con Jim, Kate se despidió a media tarde volviendo al apartamento donde paso el resto de la tarde con Alex. Tras darle de cenar, lo acostó encendiendo la televisión. Cuando terminaron las noticias, Kate se dio cuenta de que seguía esperando algo que parecía que no iba a ocurrir nunca. Miró a su hijo, acostado en su cuna haciendo intentos por llegar a alcanzar los juguetes que colgaban sobre ésta y se acercó a él.

-Parece que papá todavía no está preparado para conocerte, Alex- le susurró meciendo suavemente la cuna mientras dejaba caer las lágrimas por la mejilla.

-No tienes ni la menor idea de lo extraordinario que es. No hay nadie como él. Excepto tú, claro. Espero que nunca dejes de parecerte tanto a él. Yo me he ganado su desprecio, -continuó la detective enjugándose las lágrimas con el dorso de una de las manos- porque me esforcé en que así fuese con el resultado de mis acciones. No creo que nunca podamos volver a llevarnos bien, ni seamos los padres felices y alegres que todo niño merece… pero te prometo que si decide conocerte algún día, haré lo imposible para que no tengáis que separaros. Esta mañana, cuando entré al loft y me vio ahí, tenía todo el derecho de haberme echado y podía haberme llamado cualquier cosa que se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza, podría haberme gritado… y sin embargo no lo hizo.

Beckett sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero a pesar de todo continuó hablando como si le ayudase desahogarse con su hijo:

-Lo abandone cariño. Sin dar explicaciones, intentando mantener la sangre fría mientras veía como se rompía en mil pedazos delante de mí. No creo que pueda perdonármelo, yo no podría hacerlo de haber sucedido a la inversa.

Se inclinó para besar al bebé en la punta de la nariz. Cada vez que miraba su rostro veía a Richard. Una y otra vez. Eran idénticos, solo que Alexander en miniatura.

-¿Sabes? Al comienzo tu padre sólo era mi escritor favorito, de hecho cuando se presentó en la comisaria con la excusa de que tenía que documentarse fue como recibir de lleno una patada en el estómago. Yo por aquel entonces tenía novio, y la verdad es que no veía a tu padre como la persona más indicada con la que formar una familia el día de mañana. Sin embargo cuando me dio ese primer beso en la comisura de los labios – continuó Kate sintiendo un escalofrío al recordar el contacto de los labios del escritor en su mejilla – algo cambió. A partir de aquel día decidí que no me importunaba tanto como yo creía y que los días en los cuales se dejaba caer por la comisaría, adquirían otro matiz y otro color – dijo sonriendo con una sonrisa triste a su hijo- Pasamos cuatro años como compañeros, entre casos y papeleo, entre tiroteos y escenarios de crímenes, entre pruebas y teorías.

Tras esto llegaron los primeros paseos, los primeros cafés fuera del lugar de trabajo… y ese día en el que me enfadé con él. Estaba tan rabiosa que me costaba sostenerle la mirada. Llegué a echarle en cara la protección proporcionada, el que volviese a salvarme la vida sin yo saberlo. Ese día él se abrió a mí, pero la terca de tu madre – dijo cogiendo a Alex que estiraba sus bracitos pidiendo su atención – tuvo que estar suspendida de la azotea de un edificio de más de 40 metros de altura para darse cuenta de que a ella le sucedía lo mismo con él.

Durante el tiempo en el cuál estuvimos juntos, papá siempre pensó en cómo serías. En como nos mirarías y nos harías amanecer y acostarnos todos los días con una sonrisa en los labios y el significado de la palabra felicidad reflejado en nuestras caras.

Tú eras parte de sus sueños, de nuestros sueños – dijo besándolo- tú, y el resto de la familia que algún día tendríamos.

Y aunque ya no estemos juntos, quiero que sepas Alexander que siempre le estaré agradecida por haberme hecho el regalo más importante y valioso de mi vida, tú.

El bebé se llevaba los mechones de su madre a la boca sin entender nada de todo lo que ella le estaba diciendo, pero eligió ese momento para pegarse más a ella y la detective esbozo una sonrisa sincera ante un semblante lleno de tristeza.

Volvió a depositar a su hijo en la cuna y decidió quedarse junto a él hasta que se durmiese.

En ese momento tocaron al timbre y pensó que sería Jim o Josh, así que se miró en el espejo y decidió que aunque su aspecto no era uno de pasarela, tampoco había tiempo para cambiarse.

Escuchó de nuevo unos golpes en la puerta que le resultaron familiares y el corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Castle?

Se apresuró a abrir, no sin antes tomarse un par de segundos para respirar y calmarse. Al hacerlo trago saliva ante la imagen que se encontró al otro lado de la puerta.

Horas atrás, Richard le había parecido imponente, pero ahora afeitado y vestido con esos vaqueros marcados y un suéter azul que mostraba su devastadora masculinidad, Richard hacía perder el hipo a cualquier mujer.

Kate comprendiendo que había dejado que su mirada se deleitara por la figura del escritor, se apresuró a levantar la vista para ir a toparse con la misma mirada helada con la que le había recibido él a ella esa mañana. Sin embargo, algo había captado la atención de Rick en esa ocasión y había hecho suavizar sus facciones. Miraba más allá de ella, por encima de su hombro, hacia la cuna del bebé.

Kate vio cómo su pecho subía y bajaba, para después pasar por su lado caminando hasta acercarse dudoso a la cuna. Ella aprovechó para cerrar la puerta y le miró esperando su reacción.

Richard se inclinó leve sobre la cuna de Alex, pasando la mano por la cabeza del pequeño y Beckett contuvo el aliento observando esta escena.

Alexander no pareció molestarse cuando un hombre que él no conocía de nada, lo cogió en brazos sacándolo de su cuna. Es más, le sonrió con su preciosa sonrisa de bebé mientras Rick lo examinaba de arriba abajo sin ser capaz de articular palabra.

Todo en él, desde esos ojos azules vivarachos pasando por esos gestos y su humor alegre, le recordaba a él. Lo miraba y en cierta manera se veía a sí mismo en las fotos que le había enseñado su madre de cuando él era niño

-Hey, campeón – le susurró con voz ronca y un deje de emoción en la misma – no puedo creérmelo. ¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan idéntico a mí?

Alex risueño seguía el dedo de su padre intentando aferrarlo con sus deditos

Beckett miraba todo desde un segundo plano. Aunque lo hubiera hecho todo mal, esta vez lo había hecho bien. Ver a Rick con el niño le encogió el corazón.

Y tuvo que aclararse la garganta para poder murmurar:

-¿Ahora estás seguro de que es tuyo?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada? -exigió saber el escritor perdido en la sonrisa que desprendía la cara de su hijo.

Junto al bebé había vuelto el Rick que Beckett conocía. Éste giró en ese momento con el bebe en brazos y escudriño a la detective.

Beckett tragó saliva al ver la dureza con la que se dirigía a ella y pensó en que contestar.

-Cuando nos separamos, no sabía que estaba embarazada. Luego, cuando lo descubrí, pensé que lo mejor era callar… no quería darte problemas durante nueve meses.

-¿Problemas? ¡Maldita seas Kate Beckett!

Rick hablaba sin elevar la voz. Quizá fuera esa la razón por la que sus palabras sonaban más hirientes. Beckett le sostuvo la mirada mientras le respondía.

-Sabía cuánto me odiabas por haber roto nuestro compromiso, mi comportamiento no tenía ni tendrá nunca excusa razonable y comprendí que había sido una cobarde. Que la inmadurez de la que te tachaba a ti, es la que yo misma demostré. Por eso, no quise causarte más dolor, y pensé que debía hacerlo sola.

Los rasgos del escritor se endurecieron y aquello pareció avejentarlo

-Y entonces, ¿por qué ahora?, ¿por qué contármelo ahora?

Kate luchó por no dejar entrever sus sentimientos y como le dolían los reproches de Rick. Ella seguía queriéndolo. Igual que el primer día. Más que el primer día…

-Porque al tener un hijo cambian muchas cosas, una de ellas es la forma de ver la vida, Rick. Antes de que naciera Alex vivía tomando las decisiones sólo pensando en cómo me afectarían a mí como persona, ahora tengo que hacerlo tomando en consideración a otra persona. Cuando le vi la cara por primera vez y me di cuenta de lo mucho que se parecía a ti, decidí que vendría a traértelo en cuanto saliésemos del hospital. No hubiera podido vivir ocultándotelo. No quería vivir ocultándotelo.

Un bebé nunca es responsable de los errores de los adultos y no quería que Alexander pagase por ellos. Es más, yo no quiero alejarlo de ti, es por ello que te ofrezco el mantener una custodia compartida, para que si te apetece estar junto a él y verlo crecer, puedas hacerlo.

Lo he hablado con Josh y aunque le gustaría ejercer como padre, está de acuerdo y entiende que eres tú y no él, el padre biológico de Alex.

-¿Josh? - repitió el escritor palideciendo…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

-Josh Davidson, mi novio – mintió descaradamente- Lo he hablado con él y sabe que ahora estamos aquí y en el fondo es una de las personas que me han animado a ir a buscarte al loft.Quiere ser un segundo padre para Alex y ayudarme a criarlo. Es una buena persona Rick, sé que no te cae bien, pero de verdad es mejor persona de lo que piensas.

Rick se había quedado inmóvil. Aquello hubiera debido bastar para que Kate frenase, pero llevaba semanas ensayando aquel discurso, y necesitaba decirlo todo de corrido mientras aún tuviera agallas. No quería condicionar a Rick, ni conseguir que él estuviese con ella por lástima o por Alexander. No quería hacerle más daño y en el fondo tampoco se veía merecedora de su perdón, si le hacía creer que mantenía una aventura con uno de sus ex's lo alejaría completamente.

-Si… si quieres ver a Alex de vez en cuando yo estoy dispuesta a arreglar contigo el tema de las visitas. Tienes mi número de teléfono y tienes el número de teléfono de esta casa. Y… bueno, cuando Josh y yo nos casemos te daré el teléfono nuevo.

Al levantar la cabeza, Kate se dio cuenta de que el escritor había dejado al bebé sobre la cama. Atónita, observó que se había tumbado junto a él y medía su fuerza. La risa profunda que salió de su garganta fue prueba de cuánto le deleitaba estar con su hijo. Beckett había soñado durante nueve meses con una escena como aquella, pero la realidad, por otro lado, era tan triste, que tuvo que luchar por contener las lágrimas.

-Rick…

Éste siguió haciendo lo mismo, y Beckett se preguntó si la había oído.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó él sin ni siquiera mirarla.

-Sé que todo esto tiene que estar suponiendo un shock para ti, pero no necesito que decidas hoy lo que vas a hacer. Si necesitas tiempo, yo lo comprenderé.

-¿Tiempo? No necesito tiempo- respondió seguro- quiero la custodia de Alexander.

Era el turno de Kate de quedarse helada. Era imposible que lo hubiera oído bien. Tenía que calmarse, sabía que Richard se enfrentaba a ella solo porque tenía que sacar de algún modo toda la rabia acumulada durante estos últimos meses. No debía tomar en serio sus palabras, seguramente estaría agotado, pero en cuestión de segundos se marcharía y todo habría terminado.

Fingió no haberlo oído, buscó el pijama de Alex y se acercó a coger al bebé de la cama para llevarlo a la cuna. Sin embargo, Rick lo tenía bien agarrado y no hizo alusión de ir a soltarlo.

-Es muy tarde para él, Rick – dijo Kate.

Él se quedó mirándola fijamente.

-Lo sé y es por ello que estoy calmándolo para que se duerma. Pareces cansada. ¿Por qué no te acuestas? Yo cuidaré de él.

-¿Qué? ¿Piensas quedarte a hacer noche?- preguntó ella.

- Por cierto, he visto un biberón y le he preparado uno -continuó él en un tono de voz normal, ignorando la pregunta formulada por la detective– pero, hay una pregunta que me ronda por la cabeza desde entonces, ¿lo has hecho sabiendo que vendría y dándome así la opción de poder compartir ese momento con él o es que al no ser un bebé esperado y mío, prefieres recurrir a las papillas y los preparados?

Aquella pregunta y el significado que encerraba la pilló por sorpresa. Kate ni remotamente hubiese esperado que él pensara en algo así.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que Alexander no es un bebé esperado Castle? ¿Y cómo puedes pensar que mi cariño hacia él se va a ver condicionado por ser tú su padre? – pregunto realmente molesta y enfadada -Y en cuanto a tus dudas, le doy el pecho, pero tiene un apetito voraz y combinamos ambas cosas.

Rick la escuchó sin mediar palabra

-En ese caso yo me encargo de su próxima toma. Vamos acuéstate, tienes ojeras y los ojos rojos, además se te ve fatigada. Alexander y yo nos las arreglaremos sin problemas, ¿a que sí, hijo?

Aquel juego había llegado demasiado lejos. Kate se colocó en la cama frente a él y frente al bebé. Pero Richard, ocupado tan solo en el niño, que parecía animado y no dejaba de hacer ruidos y lanzar sonrisas a su padre, se negaba a mirarla.

-Se está haciendo tarde - añadió la detective tratando de pensar rápido en una solución - le prometí a Josh que lo llamaría por teléfono antes de irme a la cama.

-Adelante entonces, llama, el comportamiento de nuestro hijo ha sido perfecto por ahora. Es un buen momento para hablar. Josh tiene que saber que yo no renuncio a mis deberes y derechos como padre. Al contrario, pienso ejercer mis derechos y hacerme cargo de mi responsabilidad desde ahora mismo.

El tono de voz definitivo y resuelto que había empleado el escritor la aterrorizaba. Beckett inclinó la cabeza.

-Rick – dijo intentando no dejar entrever su nerviosismo - no puedes hacer eso. Él es mi hijo también.

-Me temo que eso tenías que haberlo pensado antes de presentarte esta mañana en mi casa sin ser invitada. Si crees que voy a permitir que crezca llamando papá a otra persona y dejando que esa otra persona lo llame hijo es que no me conoces en absoluto Kate, aunque por lo que estoy viendo, desde luego, yo sí que no te conozco a ti – dijo terminando por herirla.

Beckett se deslizó de la cama y se puso en pie. Se sentía demasiado incómoda.

-¿Por qué no lo hablamos mañana? Es tarde y ambos estamos cansados Rick, estoy segura que por la mañana los dos nos encontraremos mejor, y podremos hablar de esta situación más tranquilamente.

La respuesta del escritor consistió en abrazar a su hijo y acariciar su cabeza. Alex parecía sentirse perfectamente a gusto con él y estoy hacia que a Kate el corazón le latiese con mayor fuerza. No podía perder a su hijo, no lo soportaría.

-Sé que estás enfadado Richard, tienes todo el derecho a estarlo - continuó ella tras una pausa -pero por favor, no nos peleemos a causa de nuestro hijo. Él es un bebé, es inocente de nuestros errores, y no merece más que lo mejor de los dos. Si tú deseas formar parte de su vida yo estoy dispuesta a dialogar para llegar a un acuerdo razonable contigo.

-Por supuesto Kate, por supuesto que voy a ser razonable - contestó él clavando la mirada en ella- ¿Cuánto quieres por concederme los derechos exclusivos de la plena custodia? ¿Diez millones? ¿Veinte? ¿Por qué no lo hablamos con tu novio delante? Estoy dispuesto a negociar siempre y cuando la cifra que propongáis sea razonable- dijo sabiendo que la estaba hiriendo hondo, pero ¿acaso ella no había hecho lo mismo con él?

-Richard, por favor – dijo al borde de dejar escapar las lágrimas- mi hijo no está en venta a ningún precio, no pases por esa línea - contestó ella sacudiendo la cabeza exasperada.

-Hace un segundo no hacías sino recalcar que se trataba de nuestro hijo —replicó él con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¡Basta ya Richard!

En ese momento se incorporó encarándola

-Has sido tú quien ha comenzado viniendo a mi casa para hacerme saber que tenemos un niño y te lo agradezco. Agradezco conocerlo, saber que nuestro hijo se parece y tiene de mí más que de ti. Pero ¿acaso creías que porque al final decidieras hacer lo correcto, iba yo a perdonarte tus faltas? - preguntó el escritor con las venas del cuello hinchadas de la rabia - Tenemos un hijo, pero no es una propiedad que podamos pasarnos el uno al otro cada vez que nos interese. Alexander es inteligente, es precioso, es perfecto, es todo lo que soñé alguna vez compartir a tu lado. Pero ya no estamos juntos y ya me has robado sus primeras cinco semanas de vida. Es evidente que jamás me amaste, ya me lo dejaste suficientemente claro cuando cancelaste nuestra boda a menos de ocho semanas de la fecha prevista, con las invitaciones enviadas y la iglesia reservada, pero pensaba que al menos me tendrías algo de cariño o de estima. Ahora veo que eres otra Meredith más. Me negaste el derecho a verlo crecer en tu vientre durante nueve meses, y eso no voy a olvidarlo. Pero ya pasó. Ahora lo único que importa es que lo quiero. Pienso luchar por él, Kate. Y sabes que puedo ganar. Tengo contactos y tengo el dinero que hace falta para conseguirlo. Quiero que te quede claro que esto no lo hago para hundirte, yo no persigo ese objetivo, pero quiero verlo crecer – dijo volviéndose hacia el bebé – quiero festejar a su lado sus primeras palabras, ser su sostén en sus primeros pasos, lo hice con Alexis y quiero hacerlo con Alexander.

Cuando llames a Josh puedes contárselo si quieres. Y Kate, una cosa más, seamos sinceros, no importa cuán comprensivo se haya mostrado tu novio hasta este momento, si es un hombre de verdad, siempre va a preferir tener sus propios hijos con la mujer que ama y yo no quiero que mi hijo tenga que ser la oveja negra de esa familia.

Así que toma – añadió sacando su teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y dejándolo sobre la cama – Llámalo. Yo pago. Pienso quedarme con mi hijo toda la noche, así que si no quieres que escuche tu conversación o no queréis hablar delante de mí, podéis ir a su casa o bueno, siempre puedo llevar a Alex al loft – y cogiendo el pijama del bebé dio por finalizada la conversación volviendo a centrarse solo en Alex.

- Hoy ha sido un día muy duro para los dos, ¿verdad campeón? – le preguntó cuando lo vio bostezar.

-No puedes hacerme eso Rick, no puedes quitármelo y no puedes quedarte.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Te aseguro que no soy de esos que molestan a las mujeres que no lo desean y lo abandonan. Aunque llevas razón, tú ahora tienes pareja y es comprometido para ti que yo pase la noche aquí. Lo mejor será que me vaya al loft con el niño.

Esto hizo que la detective se rompiese.

-Pensé… pensé que al hacerlo bien esta vez, tú podrías ponerte en mi lugar y…

-No… -la interrumpió él con furia- ¿Para qué mientes? Jamás has pensado en nadie que no fuera Katherine Beckett y ahora es cuando puedo verlo. ¿Por qué me abandonaste a menos de dos meses de nuestra boda?, ¿Por qué ahora vas a casarte con Josh?, ¿Puedes responderme a estas preguntas?

Kate calló y se giró dirigiéndose al hall de su apartamento para evitar romperse delante de él y delante del niño.

-Hubo un tiempo en el que esas lágrimas me habrían conmovido detective- escuchó decir al escritor con voz grave- se que es una experiencia muy desagradable ver cómo te roban sin previo aviso lo que más aprecias en esta vida, pero tranquila te lo devolveré mañana sano y salvo, sólo quiero pasar una noche con él.

¿O esto también vas a negármelo?


	5. Chapter 5

_Me ha sorprendido de verdad todos los comentarios que me dejasteis del anterior capítulo, muchas gracias por leerla y por tomaros la molestia de dejar un comentario._

* * *

Capítulo 5.

Beckett, incapaz de soportar el dolor por más tiempo, se giró y encaró al escritor, retirándose el pelo de la cara para decir:

**-**Estoy dispuesta a ceder, a aceptar cualquier condición que pongas, pero no voy a perder a Alexander. Sabes bien cuanto desee ser madre y ahora él es toda mi vida.

-¿Y Josh? ¿Vas a decirme que él no es parte de tu vida?

-Por supuesto que no del mismo modo - confesó la detective con total sinceridad.

-Lo compadezco, de verdad…pobre desgraciado. Pobre desgraciado él, y pobres desgraciados todos aquellos que te hemos amado alguna vez Kate. ¿Sabes? deberías llevar un cartel advirtiendo del peligro que supone amarte.

Cada palabra de Rick terminaba de rasgar la poca esperanza que le quedaba de recuperar algún día lo que ella misma había tenido que destruir, estaba claro que ya no quedaba nada que salvar. Al menos no por parte del escritor.

-Dime que pides Rick - dijo abatida al fin-. Lo único que te pido es que me prometas que no me llevarás a los tribunales por la custodia de Alexander – continuó – tienes razón en todo, nunca he dicho que no la tuvieses. Eres mejor persona que yo, siempre lo has sido y sé que no tienes por qué tener condescendencia conmigo después de haberte hecho y haber actuado como lo hice. Pero ahora mismo nuestro hijo es la persona por la que me levanto cada mañana y la única capaz de contagiarme su felicidad y su entusiasmo por la vida. Si me lo quitas, créeme que preferiré estar muerta.

Un largo y tenso silencio llenó el hall. Alexander debía haberse dormido en brazos de su padre, porque no hacía el menor ruido.

Rick frenó y volvió a mirarla, se la veía desmejorada y realmente agotada, no parecía la Beckett de hace unos meses, no parecía su Beckett. La pena lo rompía por dentro, pero si ahora reculaba, estaba perdido. Ella todavía tenía demasiado poder sobre él, en el fondo todavía la amaba.

-Esa proposición es interesante – se vio obligado a musitar él con voz sedosa-. Deja que lo piense, te contestaré por la mañana.

Acababa de fraguársele un plan en la mente, pero todavía debía de reflexionar sobre las repercusiones del mismo durante la noche.

Kate tragó saliva

-¿Vas a llevártelo? – preguntó al ver a Alexander dormido en brazos de su padre con una enorme sonrisa.

-Todo depende de ti. ¿Va a venir tu novio esta noche? – pregunto Rick. Y al volver a pensar en Josh volvió a cabrearse preguntándose cara sí mismo si una vez más, no estaría volviendo a ser demasiado tonto y a dejar que Kate se riese de él.

-No… hoy no nos veremos – respondió ésta.

-En ese caso me gustaría pasar la noche con Alex. ¿Todavía tienes la habitación de invitados verdad?

La detective asintió

-En ese caso yo dormiré allá y cuidaré del bebé toda la noche. Acuéstate – y al ver la cara de la detective añadió – de verdad, no voy a fugarme con nuestro hijo a mitad de la noche, te doy mi palabra.

Kate asintió y ayudó a Rick a disponer la habitación, dirigiéndose después a la que tiempo atrás había compartido con el escritor. Se pasó la noche despierta, atormentada por como su vida había dado ese giro de 360º, tratando de adivinar cuál sería la respuesta de Rick. Hizo varios viajes a la habitación en la que estaba Richard con el niño y en todas ellos los encontró durmiendo juntos, Alexander seguro por el brazo de su padre que lo bordeaba, como si con ello pudiese librarlo de todos los peligros.

En el último de esos viajes, esbozó una sonrisa triste y se alejó volviendo a la cama.

* * *

Rato después escuchó a Alex reír divertido y supuso que Castle estaría jugando con él, se incorporó y cogió lo primero que encontró en el armario antes de dirigirse al baño. Tras darse una ducha rápida y secarse el pelo, se vistió y se vio obligada a usar más maquillaje del que le gustaba para tapar esas ojeras y esa cara algo demacrada.

Al salir y dirigirse a la cocina encontró a Rick preparando el biberón de Alex, con éste agarrado por uno de sus brazos.

El bebé al ver a su madre extendió los bracitos para que ésta lo cogiese y eso es lo que hizo que el escritor se diese la vuelta.

-Buenos días… eh... no quería molestarte… es por ello que le preparé el biberón.- dijo algo cortado.

Vaya, pensó la detective sin poder creer que la agresividad empleada por ambos ayer, pudiese dar paso al Castle que ahora le hablaba.

Lo miro y esbozó una sonrisa para indicarle que todo estaba bien, éste asintió y se acercó a ella para pasarle al bebé y en ese momento de intercambio, volvió a sentir su calor corporal, la fragancia de su perfume, ese olor que le resultaba tan familiar y la embriagaba. Miró sus ojos, esos ojos azules en los que tendía a perderse cada mañana en el pasado. Y aunque sea por ese instante, se permitió pensar que eran la familia que le hubiese gustado tener.

Alex pasó sus deditos por la cara de su madre como rato atrás había hecho con su padre y río divertido cuando la detective olvidándose del cansancio acumulado y de la monotonía de su día a día, se dedicó a sacarle una sonrisa.

-Wow… no conocía esa faceta tuya… - escuchó murmurar al rato a Rick con el biberón ya listo en la mano. – Me gusta descubrirla de la mano de nuestro hijo – dijo sincero.

Esto hizo sonrojar a la detective – Alexander se parece a ti, así que te pone fácil el cogerle cariño.

Y evitando el tener que hacerle responder o sentirse incómodo se lo paso diciendo – estoy segura de que le encantará que le des de comer, es un glotón y para lo poco que lleváis juntos, creo que le has caído bien.

Con su hijo ya en brazos, Castle colocó mejor el biberón y metió la tetina en la boca del niño, haciendo que este comenzase a devorar su contenido. Bebía tan deprisa y con tanta ansía que acabó haciendo ruido al tragar. El escritor se echó a reír, y sus carcajadas llenaron la habitación. Beckett vio de reojo el brillo de su mirada, esa mirada que revelaba un orgullo y un cariño inmensos por su niño, aquel bebé que acababa de conocer, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Sin duda Alexander era un regalo, un regalo para ambos.

-Ya ves, tiene tanto apetito como tú – comentó luego, temiendo delatarse a sí misma revelando sus sentimientos – quiero decir, te dije que es un glotón.

En ese momento Alex se llevó ambas manitas a la boca mirando fijamente a sus padres y un olor característico inundó la cocina.

-Ey, creo que a este campeón le ha sentado bien su desayuno – comentó el escritor.

-Ven, yo lo cambió- se ofreció la detective sin querer incomodar a Richard con un cambio de pañal.

-De eso nada. Si con papá desayunamos, con papá cambiamos el pañal, ¿verdad pequeño? – dijo éste interactuando con su hijo.

Y saliendo de la cocina se dirigió al sofá sentándose en él y encima suya a su hijo. Quitándole el body con pericia, le retiró el pañal, limpiándole y colocándole uno nuevo después. Tras esto volvió a colocarle el body sin problema y por último le puso una camiseta fina y un pantalón vaquero a juego.

-Listo campeón – dijo triunfante tras tirar el pañal cogiendo a Alex en brazos. Lo lanzó al aire haciendo que a Kate se le paralizase el corazón por un momento, y volvió a cogerlo en brazos escuchando las risas de Alex que se movía en sus brazos.

-¿Vamos a la calle? – pregunto el escritor al niño haciendo amago de montarlo en su cochecito y éste al momento dibujo esa preciosa sonrisa de bebé. - ¿Nos acompañas? – le preguntó después a Kate.

Esta salió con ellos sin cruzar palabra con el escritor.

-¿Sabes? - murmuró al rato él-. Aún me cuesta creer que el bebé sea real, y no digamos el pensar que sea nuestro... de ambos.

Beckett sonrió al escucharlo sintiendo un delicioso estremecimiento recorrerla, como si sus palabras le hicieran cosquillas.

-Creo que podría pasarme todo el día mirándolo – continuó Rick sin mirarla – tiene más gestos tuyos de lo que crees, tus cejas y tu boca, en miniatura. Hasta yo, que no lo veo con objetividad porque soy su padre, me doy cuenta de que es perfecto.

Me has dado un tesoro inapreciable si tenemos en cuenta el hecho de que no me amas. Estoy dispuesto a hacer un trato contigo - continuó el escritor - pero no habrá negociación Kate. O lo aceptas, o pediré la plena custodia.

Había llegado el momento, pensó la detective clavando las uñas en las palmas de sus manos. Richard continuó:

-Durante tres meses, Alex vivirá contigo. Pero yo vendré todos los días a verlo. A desayunar, comer, cenar o dormir con él, esté o no esté Josh delante. Por supuesto tu puedes seguir haciendo tu vida normal con tu pareja, en ningún momento interferiré en ella. Necesito hacerme a sus rutinas y él necesita hacerse más a mí, eso es todo. No quiero liarlo y tenerlo de una casa a otra cada 4 días. Y como comprenderás ambos necesitamos entablar una relación íntima con nuestro hijo si vamos a hablar de una custodia compartida.

Ese es el trato – dijo éste mirándola por primera vez desde que habían salido de casa. El mismo no terminaba de convencerse con su idea, verla todos los días no le iba a dejar poder pasar página y ser feliz al lado de otra persona, pero era la única manera que le había venido a la mente para poder estar cerca de su hijo estando al mismo tiempo cerca de Kate. Y tres meses era el tiempo adecuado para ir haciéndose al bebé, y a la vez, para dar un margen de tiempo e ir viendo si el cansancio de la detective era algo pasajero o provocado y para poder ayudarla de ser así.

- Ese es el trato – reitero al ver que Kate no decía nada -. Si a tu novio no le gusta la idea, lo siento. Comparado con los nueve meses que llevo yo separado de mi hijo, creo que no pido tanto, ¿no?


	6. Chapter 6

**Siento la demora, de verdad. Pero no puedo mentiros, se me ha hecho imposible seguirla antes. Gracias por la molestia de además de leérosla, dejarme siempre un comentario, ayuda y mucho a seguir escribiendo.**

**PD: Kate está soltera, pero le hace creer a Castle que tiene pareja. No puedo deciros mucho más, pero les toca convivir juntos tres meses, pronto se empezará a ver qué es lo que sucede exactamente con nuestra detective.**

**Capítulo 6:**

Beckett no supo que contestarle. Convivir con Castle durante tres meses en la estrecha proximidad de su apartamento era lo último que esperaba que se le ocurriese.

En realidad le había pedido algo imposible.

Incapaz de calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón desde el instante en que se había reencontrado con él, Kate se temía que la experiencia de vivir con él bajo el mismo techo acabaría con ella antes de que se terminaran los noventa días. Hubiera necesitado ser de piedra para soportar la tortura de estar a su lado día y noche, compartiéndolo todo excepto la cama. Si antes de su ruptura creía que lo amaba, aquello no era nada comparado con lo que sentía hacia él mientras lo observaba cuidar a Alexander y darle el biberón de las siete de la mañana.

Quizá no hubiera nada en este mundo tan bello como observar la relación de un padre cuidando de su hijo. Y con Rick no se trataba de teatro. Su deleite personal en el bebé era completamente auténtico. De no haberlo creído así, jamás habría estado dispuesta a acceder a aquel trato.

Rick le había explicado sus condiciones, era el turno de Beckett de tomar una decisión. Pero antes de darle su respuesta, tenía que consultarlo con Lanie, ella mejor que nadie le aconsejaría. Mientras padre e hijo estaban ocupados, Beckett se alejó unos pasos avisando de que tenía que llamar a Josh y recogiendo su cazadora, se dispuso a ello. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, encendió el móvil y llamó a la forense.

Lanie había terminando adorando a Castle, al igual que toda la 12, y es por ello se había quedado muda al conocer la razón por la que ella había roto con él. No aprobaba el hecho de que no hubiese hablado con él y se hubiese alejado sin decirle nada al escritor , pero como amiga intentaba comprenderlo.

Cuando Kate le informó de que estaba esperando un hijo suyo, ella insistió en que llamase al escritor y ante la negativa de la detective, tanto ella como Esposito y Ryan la habían apoyado en todo el proceso. Sin su apoyo, Kate no hubiera sabido cómo arreglárselas. Ellos siempre habían mantenido que Rick tenía derecho a saber que era padre, así que la habían apoyado cuando tomó la decisión de presentarle a Alexander y le facilitaron en cierta manera ese encuentro en el loft de él.

Sin embargo, al conocer las condiciones del trato, Lanie se quedó en estado de shock al otro lado de la línea, como minutos atrás se había quedado la propia Kate. Cuando Beckett le recordó que se trataba de Richard Castle el multimillonario escritor de misterio y que tenía el suficiente dinero, como para poder llevarse a Alexander para siempre, su silencio se acentuó un par de minutos más. Lanie y Esposito adoraban a su ahijado como si se tratase de su propio hijo. Perderlo era algo impensable. Sin embargó lo que le dijo sorprendió a la detective.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio, ¿en verdad crees que Castle te haría algo así?

-Ya no depende de qué es lo que crea yo. Hemos discutido, me ha echado en cara el haberle "ocultado" todo este tiempo la existencia de Alexander y… y además Alex se entiende casi mejor con él que conmigo, no sé…

-Kate – dijo la forense más seria cortando a la detective al escuchar esto último y por dónde iba su amiga – es un bebé, no tiene conciencia de lo que hace. Es verdad que Castle es un padrazo, lo hemos podido ver con Sarah, pero tú no te quedas atrás y Alexander nota cuando estás y cuando no estás cerca, así que deja de decir sandeces y céntrate en lo importante, ¿piensas aceptar las condiciones de Castle?

Kate miró a lo lejos como Richard ajeno a ella y la llamada que estaba realizando, había extendido una manta en la hierba sobre la que había tumbado a su hijo con el que ahora interactuaba arrancándole una serie de gorgoritos.

Nadie sabía mejor que ella que aunque se sueldo no era malo y tenía una renta fija, jamás podría costear una batalla legal contra Richard. Así que, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer además de ceder y pasar por el aro del que en un ayer fue el hombre de su vida y a día de hoy seguía siéndolo?

-No tengo muchas opciones, ¿no crees? – le dijo a su amiga

-Vamos Kate aprovecha esta segunda oportunidad, arreglar las diferencias, ahora tenéis un hijo, puedes conseguir arreglar la situación. Está en tu mano, y por lo que parece ser, a él no le ha importado arriesgarse.

-¿Arriesgarse? – preguntó con sorna la detective

-Escúchame bien porque no pienso darte otra nueva charla sobre algo que todos menos tú somos capaces de ver Kate. Richard, el famoso mujeriego, el amante de una noche, el tío que más fiestas era capaz de preparar en un sólo fin de semana, está soltero desde que lo dejasteis.

Yo he visto como ha rechazado la compañía de varias de sus líos o incluso de sus ex's. Lo he visto tragar las lágrimas y también llorar de impotencia cuando creía que nadie lo observaba.

¿Eso no te dice nada?

Beckett tragó saliva sin saber que decir, dándose cuenta de que tampoco era necesario decir mucho más. Así que se despidió, colgó y se giró sintiendo como los dientes le repiqueteaban con fuerza.

Tomó aire, se mordió el labio y se acercó hacía Alexander y el escritor, el cual la esperaba tendido sobre la manta mirándola fijamente.

Beckett se abrazó a sí misma tratando de prepararse para escuchar el inevitable comentario sarcástico que saldría de labios de éste. Efectivamente, no tardó en llegar.

-Pues sí que has estado hablando un rato largo por teléfono. ¿Josh?. Supongo que le habrás dicho que como se le ocurra alejaros de mi, el trato quedará anulado.

Tenía que convencer a Castle de que tenía novio, era necesario, de esta manera uno de los dos se encargaría de Alexander si las cosas se torcían en un mañana.

Por eso la detective se dio la vuelta aparentando estar enfadada.

-¿Y por qué crees que he decidido aceptar tu trato?

-Porque no has huido con nuestro hijo o has llamado a tus compañeros para que me arresten- contestó Richard con una mirada mordaz.

Se giró de nuevo, asentando esas palabras que le habían hecho más daño que cualquier patada que le había tocado recibir en muchos de sus casos -me sorprende que me conozcas tan poco- contestó aguantando su pose mientras enfocaba su mirada en la azul de él

-No nos equivoquemos Kate, no te conozco. Conocía a la persona con la que me comprometí, aquella mujer recubierta de capas, pero que pese a ello, no se rendía y se superaba cada mañana como profesional y como persona. Aquella que luchaba contra la injusticia y se ganaba el cariño de la gente por su buen hacer, aquella que conseguía cerrar cada caso en el que se implicaba. Pero ahora ya no sé qué será de esa mujer, perdí su rastro hace unos cuantos meses.

-Ya basta, Castle. Tú ganas, ¿qué más quieres? Viviré contigo durante tres meses, pero deja de hacerme sentir la peor persona del mundo y deja de meterte con Josh, el me ha ayudado estos meses en lo que ha podido, ¿sabes?, me ha animado… Él es así, es una buena persona, así que no hay nada más que hablar de él —contestó Beckett con voz trémula.

A juzgar por la expresión indescifrable de Rick, Kate había hecho un buen trabajo. Su representación había sido mejor de lo que esperaba.

-De acuerdo, no volveré a sacar el tema de tu novio. En lugar de eso hagamos una lista de las cosas que necesitaremos en casa durante estos meses.

-Apenas serán unas semanas juntos y a Alex no le falta de nada- objetó Beckett mordiéndose el labio.

-Bien, lo haremos como tú prefieras, lo haremos a tu modo.

Kate lo miró a los ojos. Esa era una de las virtudes de Rick, podrían tacharlo de muchas cosas en las revistas de cotilleos, pero él era una persona que siempre anteponía la opinión y la comodidad de las personas que le importaban, a las suyas. Además estaba siendo bastante generoso y atento con ella tras haberse comportado con él de ese modo. Lo cierto era que si comenzaba a enumerar las virtudes del escritor, Beckett sabía que jamás terminaría.

-Me gustaría hacerle un regalo. Cuando desapareciste tan repentinamente de mi vida, creí que jamás viviría la experiencia de comprarle nada a un hijo mío pero, después de pasar una noche con él, he descubierto que me gusta ser padre más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Quiero comprarle un enorme elefante de peluche para colocarlo en su cuna y uno de esos corre-corre para que me acompañe dentro de unos meses a todas partes en él. Y un columpio. Emma tiene uno automático que puede reclinarse para echarse la siesta. A Alexander le encantará y…

-¿Emma? - lo paró Kate

-Hmm, es la hija de Taylor. Es preciosa.

Kate no había oído aquel nombre jamás. El pulso se le aceleró. ¿Se trataba acaso de una mujer con la que Castle había establecido cierta intimidad? Y, en tal caso, ¿hasta qué punto?

-¿Quién es Taylor? – preguntó casi en un murmullo

-Alguien que significa más para… espera un minuto, creo que llama mi madre. Debe ser el encargo que le pedí, ahora vuelvo - dijo el escritor incorporándose y alejándose unos pasos hacia el lago

Evidentemente Richard no había estado viviendo como un monje.

Durante el tiempo en que estuvieron juntos, Kate había llegado a creer que ella lo era todo para él. Le dolía descubrir cuánto había cambiado esto desde su ruptura. Vivir con él iba a ser como tratar de sobrevivir en un campo de minas. Cada vez que diera un paso, algo le estallaría en la cara recordándole el tiempo que habían estado separados.

¿Dónde viviría esa tal Taylor ¿Tal vez en el mismo bloque en el que tenía Castle el loft? ¿o en los Hamptons?, ¿Se trataba de una de sus fans? Beckett suspiró molesta solo de pensarlo. Ninguna mujer que viviera cerca de Richard Castle podía soportar ser solo su «amiga».

Rick jamás le había dado motivos para estar celosa mientras estuvieron juntos, pero Beckett sentía que algo que solo podía llamarse celos la devoraba en su interior. Sin embargo, si seguía haciendo preguntas sobre aquella mujer, Rick acabaría por darse cuenta. Una mujer felizmente comprometida, como decía estar ella con Josh, debía mostrarse tan contenta y enamorada que, supuestamente, no debía tener ojos para nadie más.

Si mostraba curiosidad, Rick sospecharía y lo más probable es que descubriese que no tenía ningún novio, y eso no podía permitirlo. Tendría que mantener la boca cerrada. Sin embargo, desde ese mismo instante, Kate decidió que no le daría tregua a esa mujer que había conseguido hacerse un hueco en el corazón de Castle. Odiaba su precioso nombre. Y seguramente sería encantadora, y una persona que no le haría daño a Rick como si se lo había hecho ella.

¿Se habría acostado con ella?

Aquella era una pregunta que no podía plantearle a Rick, pero el hecho de no conocer la respuesta la destrozaba. ¿Cómo diablos iba a vivir tres meses con él cuando, en solo doce horas, su corazón estaba ya hecho un lío?

Miró a Alexander que le miraba fijamente con los mismos ojos que su padre

-A ti tampoco te cae bien Taylor, ¿verdad? – dijo cogiéndolo en brazos – dime que no cariño, porque ya bastante culpable me siento por todo esto – dijo pasando uno de los dedos índices por los mofletes del bebé.

En ese preciso momento volvió Rick con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Os apetece un helado? – preguntó en plural, refiriéndose claramente a la detective – porque no sé tú, pero yo me muero de hambre

Y dicho y hecho se acercó a uno de los puestos que habían colocado a lo largo de Central Park, volviendo al par de minutos con una tarrina para Kate y otra para él

-Vainilla y cereza – susurro rozando sus dedos con los de la detective al darle el helado – espero haber acertado

Ésta sonrió y se colocó mejor a Alex, agarrando después el helado y entonces se fijo en el de él, brownie con chocolate caramelizado y arándanos

-¿Te apetece? – preguntó en ese momento el escritor ofreciéndole una cucharada

Alex al ver la comida abrió la boca dando a entender que él ya tenía hambre y Rick le acercó la cuchara dudoso mirando a Kate

-Espera, prueba solo con el chocolate caramelizado – respondió esta

Rick hizo esto y se lo llevó primero a la boca para templar un poco la frialdad, cosa que no fue bien vista por su hijo que empezó a llorar desconsolado

-Ya voy enano, ya voy, ten paciencia – le dijo interactuando con él como si pudiese comprenderle

La mañana trascurrió sin contratiempos.

Al final fue Alex el que salió mejor parado de la sesión de helados. Tras los helados, Castle propuso una sesión de fotos allí mismo. Y a regañadientes, Kate terminó aceptándola.

-¿Por qué no preparas a Alex mientras yo voy a por el coche para cuando salgamos de aquí?

-¿A por el coche?, ¿Para qué lo vamos a necesitar?

-Te dije que quiero ir de compras por la ciudad antes de terminar el día.

-Pero Castle…-contestó Beckett dejando entrever que no era necesario.

Cuando Rick se hacía cargo de las cosas todo ocurría tan aprisa que Kate ni siquiera comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pasar de ser soltero a ser padre era una transformación demasiado importante como para hacerla en unos pocos minutos, solo alguien como Rick era capaz de hacerla como la había hecho. Había establecido un estrecho lazo con Alexander en cuestión de minutos. Una simple mirada a un bebé que era clavado a él y el milagro estaba hecho.

Pero para Kate no era todo tan sencillo. Rick era una persona excepcional. Su problema, en ese momento, era que ella se suponía que estaba comprometida con otro hombre y que no podía estar con él. Tenía que esforzarse para no pensar en Castle más que como el padre de su hijo.

Por supuesto, la tarea era imposible. Cada vez que lo veía, por no mencionar las veces en que miraba su musculoso cuerpo o sentía como los recuerdos volvían a su mente, Kate sentía que las piernas le fallaban, que sus gestos la delataban y que la invadía el deseo.

-Vamos Kate, sabes que quiero hacerlo, además ¿a que tú también quieres un elefante enorme que represente a mamá y un león enorme que represente a papá contigo? —preguntó Rick a Alex cogiéndolo en brazos.

Alexander era un bebé risueño y despierto, pero aún así era de admirar la sencillez con que había aceptado a su padre que, doce horas antes, no era más que un extraño.

La vida de Kate había cambiado en cuestión de veinticuatro horas. El día anterior solo eran dos, ese día eran tres. Richard se hizo cargo de Alexander durante toda la tarde, así pues cuando fue a por el coche, fue el que después lo sentó en su silla, colocándole su cinturón de seguridad y condujo hasta la ciudad con toda normalidad, como si fueran una familia.

Cuando paró frente a una enorme juguetería, sonrió explicando:

-Hemos llegado – y tras esto salió del coche abriendo la puerta trasera y cogiendo a su hijo.

Entraron en la juguetería saliendo tres cuartos de hora después cargados de bolsas, además de los dos peluches, el corre-corre, una moto, el asiento que utilizaría para el columpio que pensaba montarle, un tobogán de juguete y una piscina llena de bolas, le había comprado una nueva sillita de bebé último modelo, la más segura del mercado para los desplazamientos en coche. Ir de compras con él era como tener un Santa Claus particular.

-¡Ya basta! -gritó Beckett al verlo añadir un móvil con música y con los personajes de Winnie de Pooh colgando- No vamos a tener espacio para meter todo esto.

-Bueno, en ese caso tendremos que cambiar de vivienda – bromeó el escritor

Para las 9 pm estaban de vuelta en el apartamento de la detective.

Tras el ajetreo, lo único que deseaba Alexander que no dejaba de abrir y cerrar los ojos, era su biberón y su cuna. Nada más llegar, Alex rompió a llorar.

Rick lo cogió en brazos y le dirigió a Kate una mirada ansiosa. Ella agarró la bolsa de los pañales y entraron juntos en la habitación de matrimonio de la detective. El llanto de Alexander debía oírse a kilómetros de distancia. Rick despejó y se sentó tendiendo al bebé, cambiándolo con pericia y más confianza que la que había mostrado la noche anterior

-Quédate aquí con él mientras preparo el biberón – le susurró a Kate al ver el vínculo tan bonito que ya tenían madre e hijo. Un minuto más tarde volvió de nuevo y le metió la tetina a Alex en la boca sin mostrar la vacilación de la noche anterior

-Ahora traigo las cosas del coche—musitó sin moverse, sin apartar los ojos de su hijo, que se tomaba el biberón con la misma voracidad con que él se había zampado el desayuno aquella mañana. Era un niño adorable.

Kate mantuvo la cabeza inclinada, tratando de no sonreír. En realidad estaba feliz, pero temía despertarse y descubrir que todo aquello era un sueño. Estar con Rick, saber que ella y Alexander iban a vivir con él durante tres meses, la llenaba de una inexplicable felicidad, pero al mismo tiempo la aterrorizaba. ¿Y si las cosas se torcían demasiado?

Decidió desechar estos últimos pensamientos de su cabeza. Tenía que aprovechar el tiempo, porque pronto todo terminaría.

El teléfono móvil de Rick sonó mientras éste estaba fuera. Beckett se sintió tentada de contestar, pero no se atrevía. Y menos aún cuando vio que era Taylor la que lo llamaba.

Se acercó a la cama y cogió a Alexander colocándoselo sobre el hombro para que echara los gases y esperó a que Castle entrara con las últimas cajas. El cuarto de estar parecía un auténtico almacén

-Rick, acaban de llamarte por teléfono, pero no he contestado porque no quiero que nadie sepa que estoy aquí. – le dijo sin mirarle cuando el escritor volvió a entrar


	7. Chapter 7

**Muchísimas gracias por todas las reviews. Me encantaría contestar por privado a algunas porque en verdad aparte de darme más ganas para seguir escribiendo, además me dais buenos consejos, que he decidido que incluiré a la historia, pero soy algo torpe y todavía no sé como va lo de responder a los reviews. De cualquier modo GRACIAS a todos.**

**Capítulo 7:**

-Creo que mi madre ya está al tanto de tu presencia, y quitándola a ella no sé de quién más hablamos – contestó el escritor frunciendo el ceño

-Bueno yo... me refería a tus amigos o a tu círculo de personas más próximas. Deberán tener una opinión nefasta sobre mí después de lo que te hice, y como esto solo va a ser algo temporal…- añadió levantando la cabeza un momento – no me parece adecuado liar más las cosas. Es solo eso.

Una vena diminuta tembló en la dura mandíbula de Richard. Sus ojos entrecerrados examinaron el rostro de la detective. Ella no supo adivinar en qué pensaba.

-Creo que llevas razón.

-Gracias -susurró ella.

-Lo primero que hay que hacer es reinstalar la habitación de nuestro hijo - continuó él sintiendo que el pecho le pesaba- Colocarle los juguetes y acondicionarle la cuna.

-Ven, yo te guió – le dijo ella llevándolo hasta la habitación del pequeño. Pues aunque ya había estado en el apartamento la noche anterior, no había llegado a pisar la habitación del niño.

En la puerta estaba colocado el nombre del bebé, Castle se quedó mirándolo ya que Kate había hecho grabar junto a la A de Alexander el dibujo de unas esposas, una pequeña pistola y un chaleco, pero junto a la R una pila de libros y una pluma. Esbozo el amago de una sonrisa y entró encontrándose con una cuna de madera ribeteada por una serie de dibujos y motivos infantiles, abrió la bolsa y sacando los peluches del elefante y el león, los colocó dentro de ésta junto a la almohada en la que se encontraba otro de los chupetes del enano.

Tras esto cogió otra de las bolsas y en pocos segundos el móvil de Winnie de Pooh estaba atado a la cuna

-A Alexander le va a encantar -comentó Kate con voz trémula por la emoción.

-¿Lo comprobamos? – le preguntó él

Y sin darle margen de respuesta cogió al bebé de brazos de la inspectora, empezando a hacerle caricias en la tripa para despertarlo. Beckett le miró rodando los ojos, pero no se enfadó con él. Estaba ansioso por ver cómo reaccionaba su hijo al nuevo entorno. Ambos rieron cuando el bebé bostezó y se quedó dormido de nuevo.

-Todavía no es de dormir la noche entera, cuando se levante lo bañaremos. Le va a encantar la bañera nueva que has escogido para él con todos esos motivos marítimos.

-¿Cuánto crees tú que ve exactamente? - preguntó el escritor observando al bebé

-Sinceramente, no lo sé, pero empieza a responder a los estímulos de los colores. El móvil es perfecto.

-Alex responde a todo lo que se relaciona contigo - contestó Richard - ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado con tu novio?

Kate cerró los ojos con fuerza. La mentira crecía y crecía, tenía miles de ramificaciones.

-Apenas se han visto, porque el médico me aconsejó que lo alejara lo más posible de la gente hasta que tuviera, al menos, seis semanas de vida, y pasara el primer control médico. Las pocas veces que he salido con Josh se ha quedado con mi padre o con Espo y Ryan. No he querido dejarlo con nadie más.

Rick no dijo nada, pero aquella respuesta pareció satisfacerlo y calmarlo en parte.

Alzó la mirada y se quedó embelesado, en lugar de encontrarse la típica pared azul o rosa de bebé, se encontró que la imagen de Kate besando la frente de Alex cubría una de las paredes.

Tragó saliva sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada

- Fue un regalo de sus padrinos – susurró la detective – Ya conoces a Esposito y Ryan.

-Es… es perfecta – respondió Rick girándose para mirarla emocionado.

Kate desvió la mirada sin saber que más decir – bueno, ¿me ayudas con esto? – dijo señalando el resto de las bolsas

-Si… claro – contestó el escritor volviendo a echar un vistazo a esa pared.

En ese momento el teléfono móvil volvió a sonar, Rick que se encontraba arropando a Alexander le pidió a Kate que mirara en la pantalla de dónde procedía la llamada y contestase por él.

Ésta algo reacia a que volviese a ser la famosa Taylor le pregunto - ¿Y si es una llamada personal? No quiero inmiscuirme…

El escritor alzó una ceja – Bueno en ese caso yo estoy aquí, con pasármela valdrá.

-De acuerdo – accedió por fin. Salió de la habitación alcanzando el teléfono junto a la bolsa del bebé, y dijo en voz alta desde el hall:

-No pone ningún nombre…

-¿Quieres, por favor, contestar y tomar nota del recado? – le contestó apurado el escritor por miedo a que su hijo se levantase

A Kate no le quedó más opción que apretar el botón para contestar dubitativamente:

-Buenas noches…

Una voz masculina y profunda la saludó y, tras vacilar, preguntó por el escritor

-Claro, ahora mismo se lo pasó – contestó sin poder evitar alegrarse por dentro de que no fuese la Taylor de la que le había hablado Rick horas atrás.

-¿Y no piensa decirle de parte de quién? – preguntó divertida la voz que venía del otro lado de la línea.

-Claro, perdona. ¿De parte de quién?

-Taylor, el inteligente de los dos —contestó la voz

-¿Eres tú Taylor? – preguntó atónita Kate

-Bueno… supongo, lo era la última vez que lo comprobé mi DNI - se escucha una risa

-Lo… lo siento - se disculpó Beckett tartamudeando, sintiéndose terriblemente violenta. Creía que eras una…

-¿Una mujer? -la interrumpió él ya bromeando – No es la primera vez que me pasa.

-Por favor, perdóname -volvió a disculparse Beckett sintiéndose como una colegiala tonta

-Tranquila, no pasa nada.

-¿Podríamos omitir esta parte a Richard? -murmuró Kate volviendo la cabeza hacia la puerta.

-¿Omitirme el qué? – pregunto éste apareciendo por el pasillo.

-¡Na… nada! -contestó la detective girándose hacia él.

Rick escrutó su rostro hasta que Beckett, incómoda, se dirigió hacia el sofá.

-Casi he terminado de dormir a Alex. Dile a Taylor que lo llamo dentro de veinte minutos.

-Taylor…

-Sí, ya lo he oído, dile que espero su llamada. Muchas gracias por servir tan amablemente de intermediaria.

Kate se sonrojo todavía apurada por su metedura de pata con él - De nada. Adiós.

Fuera quien fuera ese hombre, a la detective le gustó de inmediato.

En ese momento sintió la presencia de Rick junto a ella

-¿No estabas acostando a Alexander? – le preguntó sin enfocar todavía su mirada en la de él

-Ese terremoto se quedó dormido en cuanto empecé a contarle un cuento.

-¿Entonces… por qué no has respondido a tu amigo?. La mirada de la detective reflejaba sorpresa e incredulidad a partes iguales.

-Me apetece hablar contigo – contestó Castle.

-¿De Alexander? – preguntó ésta – Lo cierto es que me lo he pasado genial, gracias por este día. Muchas gracias por las compras, has sido muy generoso Castle

-¡Soy el padre! - musitó Rick con un brillo de ira en los ojos que la asustó - Kate - dijo éste después notando en la cara de la detective que la había asustado- es solo que no hace falta que me des las gracias por cosas que, en circunstancias normales, no serían un regalo.

-No pretendía ofenderte -contestó Kate nerviosa, humedeciéndose los labios- Solo quería que supieras cuánto aprecio lo que has hecho y el que no hayas decidido arrebatarme a Alexander.

-Kate, ¿por qué me has mentido? – cortó el escritor sin poder aguantar por más tiempo esa pregunta.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó la detective sin saber bien por donde iban los tiros.

-Llevas mintiéndome desde que apareciste ayer en la puerta de mi casa. Mientras estabas hablando con Taylor he echado un vistazo al apartamento y no hace falta ser un lince para darse cuenta de que aquí no vive ningún hombre. Si como dices, vas a casarte con Josh en tan pocas semanas, ¿cómo es que todavía seguís viviendo separados?, ¿por qué ese afán por querer hacerme creer algo que no es?

Kate no contestó. Se quedó ahí, inmóvil, observando al escritor que esperaba su respuesta.

-¿Qué has hecho, qué? – consiguió articular por fin cuando se vio pillada – te traigo a mi casa y tú te dedicas a espiarme. Y bien, ¿qué más averiguaciones has hecho por tu cuenta? – siguió diciendo enfureciéndose conforme iba hablando

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? – le preguntó fríamente el escritor - ¿No crees que me merezco una explicación?

-No eres nadie Castle. No eres nadie para venir aquí y empezar a campar a tus anchas. Eres el padre de Alexander pero hasta ahí llega nuestra relación. No tienes derecho a incomodarme, ni hacerme contestarte a preguntas que no te competen.

Se levantó del sofá cuando los labios empezaron a temblarse y pensó que podría quebrarse allí mismo de un instante a otro.

-Está bien, ¿de verdad lo prefieres así Beckett?, ¿una vuelta a los orígenes?, pues no te preocupes, así será. Nuestro único tema en común será Alexander.

Y tras decir eso se levantó cogiendo su cazadora.

-Tengo que irme, volveré por la mañana. Buenas noches Beckett – se despidió saliendo ya por la puerta.

Kate lo observó recoger cerrar la puerta y desaparecer. Respiró hondo y miró a su alrededor. Aquello era un completo caos, pero no le importaba. En el fondo así es como tenía su vida. Acababa de alejar a Richard Castle de manera cortante y definitiva. Fue a la cocina para servirse un vaso de whisky, pero en el último momento se acordó de Alex y estampó el vaso con furia contra los azulejos de la pared.

Estaba física y emocionalmente agotada, pero sin embargo sabía que no conseguiría conciliar el sueño. Se encaminó hacia el dormitorio, pensando en cómo haría para pedirle disculpas a  
Castle por todo lo que le había dicho minutos atrás cuando escuchó el sonido de un teléfono que no era el suyo.

Dedujo que sería el de Castle y se encaminó a por él antes de que despertará a Alexander. Al localizarlo descolgó

-¿Rick? –se escuchó decir a una voz femenina

Sorprendida respondió – Richard Castle no está en estos momentos, ¿puedo ayudarla?

-¿Quién eres tú? – preguntaron desde el otro lado de la línea

-Soy una conocida de Richard, repito, ¿puedo ayudarla?

-No, gracias, se trata de algo personal.

Beckett decidió asumir un riesgo perfectamente calculado y replicó:

-¿Habías quedado en llamarle?

-Habíamos quedado en cenar juntos, pero parece ser que se ha olvidado de la cita.

Kate estuvo a punto de decirle una serie de cosas pero se refrenó. Ella no era de ese tipo de personas.

-Pues lo siento, no sé como ayudarla.

-Gracias de igual manera. Adiós

-Adiós – replicó colgando.

Era difícil sorprender a Taylor Harrison, pero en aquella ocasión Richard Castle lo había conseguido. Su amigo y colega vivía en el Soho. Ambos estaban inmersos en una nueva saga que pensaban escribir a medias y eran muchas las noches en las que se reunían para continuarla.

-¿Era tu ex novia la que me contestó al teléfono? – le preguntó Taylor cuando se pusieron al lío.

-Sí, la misma. Pero no me hables de ella, por favor.

-¿Y rompió contigo sabiendo que estaba embarazada? - exigió saber éste perplejo.

Rick sabía que siempre podría contar con su apoyo. Suspiró pesadamente y contestó:

-Dice que no supo que estaba embarazada hasta que el daño no estuvo hecho y, naturalmente, cuando se enteró, pensó que no debía decirme nada para no hacerme más daño, así que…

-¡Dios mío! -lo interrumpió Taylor enérgico. Rick sabía que estaba pensando, lo mismo que había pensado él. Sin embargo, ver su reacción le hacía revivir de nuevo todo el dolor. Tras una larga pausa, Taylor añadió - ¡Un hijo! ¿Tú un hijo? ¿No me lo creo!

-Pues sí, tengo un hijo

-¿Y no te cabe ninguna duda de que es tu hijo?

-Basta un vistazo para comprobarlo - contestó Rick tragando un sorbo de su whisky

-¿Así que es tu viva imagen condenado?

Aquel era un apelativo cariñoso que Taylor usaba con todos sus amigos.

-Bueno, tiene muchos rasgos de ella.

-Claro, me imagino.

-Esto me está destrozando.

-Tienes suerte de tener un hijo - musitó su amigo con voz profunda- Sea lo que sea lo que te haya hecho Kate, al menos ha tenido la decencia de informarte. Algunas mujeres que conozco no se habrían molestado…

-Lo sé.

-¿Quiere volver contigo?

-No, según quiere hacerme creer está saliendo con Josh y van a casarse en pocas semanas- contestó Rick, apretando los dientes- Lo cierto es que yo lo pongo en duda, no creo que este saliendo con su ex pareja, supongo que, después de dejarme prácticamente tirado a las puertas de la iglesia, habrá decidido inventarse esa historia por algún motivo que sólo ella comprende.

-¿Quieres saber lo que opino? – preguntó Taylor después de una larga pausa.

-Claro, adelante. Necesito escuchar la voz de la sensatez – ironizó divertido Castle –yo no creo que este con Josh, pero tampoco creo que este con nadie, y ahora que se ha presentado así, con tu hijo, menos aún. Rick… si de verdad no siguiera enamorada de ti, jamás se habría acercado, y menos aún con el niño. Aquí ocurre algo.

-Ya lo sé Taylor, pero no se abre a mí, apenas quiere hablar conmigo. Hoy he intentado encararla y hemos acabado discutiendo y recordándome que yo ya no soy nadie para ella.

-Al menos has conseguido que acceda a convivir contigo durante tres meses.

-Eso es porque no le di más alternativas, le dije que si no aceptaba llevaríamos el tema de la custodia por lo legal y pediría la plena custodia.

-En tres meses tienes tiempo de sobra para averiguar por qué rompió contigo, qué sucede y qué es por lo que está pasando ahora —añadió Taylor con su mente brillante.

-Eso ya da igual, no voy a forzarla a nada.

-Si de verdad no quieres luchar por lo que te importa…

Rick siempre había estado de acuerdo con su amigo, pero en los últimos tiempos había llegado a la conclusión de que era inútil. Simplemente trataba de sobrevivir. Si permitía que Beckett se le acercara de nuevo, jamás se vería libre de ella, claro estaba que él todavía la apreciaba.

-De verdad, lo más importante es Alexander - comentó Rick - Tengo intención de ser su único padre en este mundo. Voy a mantenerlo, pero también voy a ser el único en criarlo. No quiero perderme ninguna etapa a su lado.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en negar algo que es evidente? No es Alexander lo único que te importa y si, puedes mirarme como quieras, pero en el fondo sabes que llevo razón.

-Taylor, escucha, no le importo. Yo no soy ya nadie para ella.

-Puede ser, pero puede que no.

-¡Pero si todo encaja! - exclamó el escritor.

-¿Te refieres a que encaja igual que cuando yo creía que encajaba todo en mi relación con Hannah? ¿Recuerdas la noche anterior a mi boda en Niza, cuando tú subiste a bordo del yate y me encontraste en el mismo estado en el que te encuentras tú ahora?

-Es difícil olvidarlo - contestó Rick en actitud reflexiva

-También para mí. Estuve a punto de perder a la mujer de mi vida.

-Pero mi situación no es la misma. Tú a ella si le importabas.

-Jamás lo parece cuando se está en esa situación, sufriendo. Pero yo sé algo que tú no.

-¿De qué estás hablando? —inquirió Rick

-Deja que te haga una pregunta primero. ¿Qué sabe Kate sobre mí?

-Nada, tú y yo nos hicimos amigos después de mi ruptura con ella.

-Entonces, ¿jamás le has mencionado mi nombre?

-Bueno, sí, creo que esta mañana tu nombre salió en la conversación. ¿Por qué?

-Porque antes, cuando hablamos por teléfono, ella creía que era una mujer.

-Bueno, pero eso es bastante corriente —repuso Rick recordando como Kate había susurrado algo al teléfono.

-Sí, pero ella pareció muy aliviada al descubrir que era un hombre. Piensa sobre eso. Y ahora sigamos con la novela, ya hablaremos dentro de unos días, cuando hayas meditado un poco más todo esto. Creo que para entonces verás las cosas con más claridad. Y, por favor, mándame una foto de ese bicho en cuanto puedas. Dentro de un par de años puede que Emma y Alexander sean grandes amigos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Comentar que el tema de Alexander, fue un error mío. Estaba pensado que anduviese entre cinco o seis meses, sin embargo, no sé porque puse 1 al final. Prometo que tendré más cuidado en todos los detalles que le atañan a él y que me ceñiré a la edad que yo misma marqué.**

**Gracias por leerme y por comentar el fic a cada capítulo, se agradece mucho.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

-¿Richard Castle? – preguntó la sorprendida mujer sin poder creerse que no le hubiesen mentido y fuese en ese apartamento en el que al parecer pensaba instalarse temporalmente su famoso escritor – pensaba que no te encontraría, ¿sabes? – le increpó sin embargo al recordar el plantón que éste le había dado en la última de sus firmas cuando se le insinuó en mitad del evento y Richard la dejó allí tirada.

Rick había estado fuera más tiempo de lo que pensaba. Si bien es cierto que no se había movido de la casa de Taylor, la novela y la posterior charla con su amigo, le había llevado toda la noche. Habían transcurrido casi ocho horas desde que dejó el apartamento de Kate y ahora las ojeras lo delataban. Sin embargo no pensaba encontrarse con una de esas locas que se hacía llamar fan suya y el que le hiciese llamar la atención era el último de sus planes.

-Me temo que ahora mismo no tengo tiempo. De hecho, no voy a estar disponible para ninguna firma hasta dentro de un par de semanas, y eso como pronto

-No se trata de eso- explicó ella apresurándose, tratando de frenar el paso que llevaba el escritor – He oído que lo dejó con su prometida, y he pensado que yo podría ayudarle a olvidarla. Ya sabe… yo me ofrecería gustosa a hacer ese trabajo por usted – se le declaró a la desesperada agarrándole del codo.

-Aprecio mucho su oferta… señorita.., pero me temo que no quiero iniciar una relación amorosa con nadie -mintió, deteniéndose de golpe para encararla.

-No es eso lo que parece instalándose en el apartamento de esa detective que solo le da quebraderos de cabeza y le trae por la calle de la amargura- continuó la mujer algo tensa empezando a perder los papeles y a alzar la voz- vamos, ¿ va a decirme que va a reportarle algún beneficio su compañía?, ¿No ve que le utiliza como un títere? ¡Usted es su marioneta!, ¡métaselo en la cabeza!

Para cuando dijo esto último Frederick, un vecino del 5 ya estaba asomado a la ventana avisándoles de que un solo chillo más y no tardaría en llamar a la policía.

-Disculpe, no será necesario señor Frederick, esta mujer ya se va – y cogiéndola por el brazo la alejo un par de manzanas del bloque de Kate.

-Aléjese de mí y aléjese de ella. Y para saciar su curiosidad, le diré que ella, satisface todas mis necesidades –le informó Rick dejándose llevar por el corazón y no por la cabeza.

Tras conseguir deshacerse de la mujer dio media vuelta hasta llegar al bloque de Kate y subiendo por el ascensor, se preguntó si la detective estaría levantada o cómo haría para acceder al interior de no ser así. Dio un par de golpes suaves y esperó sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Entonces le dio por consultar el reloj. Las 7 am, ¿quién iba a estar despierto a esas horas de la mañana?

Decidió recostarse en el felpudo y esperar a que Kate se despertase para volver a llamar y al hacerlo notó un bulto, extraño. Levantando el felpudo, se encontró con un juego de llaves que sin duda habría decidido colocar la detective a última hora.

Sin demora se incorporó, intentando atinar a la primera para no armar demasiada bulla con el sonido de las llaves en el cerrojo.

Minutos más tarde, una vez ya en el apartamento, Rick descubrió que Beckett y su pequeñajo dormían plácidamente en habitaciones contiguas y se quedó en el umbral de la puerta de la de Alex contemplándolo, perdiendo así la noción del tiempo. Alexander estaba boca arriba, con los brazos estirados y los puños cerrados. Su carita era perfecta. El instinto paternal le pedía acercarse y cubrirle de besos, pero entonces recordó las palabras de la detective, "no es de dormir toda la noche", y decidió no hacerlo. Tendría luego todas las horas del reloj para hacerlo.

Cambió de umbral y esta vez se quedó mirando con detenimiento a una de las pocas mujeres a la que había amado de verdad. Comprobando por su respiración que estaba realmente dormida, se acercó con sigilo hasta el borde de la cama, sentándose con cuidado junto a ella. Beckett estaba de lado, agarraba el walkie en una de sus manos, con el pelo desparramado sobre la almohada parecía una verdadera princesa. No era una princesa, pero si su heroína, una heroína de melena castaña y brillante. Castle escrutó los rasgos de su rostro y su exquisita silueta.

El nacimiento de Alexander había hecho de ella una mujer más hermosa si es que cabía. Beckett era una arrebatadora combinación de curvas. El short que llevaba revelaba la larga y esbelta forma de sus piernas, que todavía podía sentir enrolladas a las suyas cada vez que se permitía el lujo de recordar esas noches a su lado.

Al principio, es verdad que se le resistió un poco, que él mismo nunca creyó que pudiese ver algo en ella como para considerarla algo más que una conocida, pero el tiempo le había demostrado lo errado que estaba y como esa mujer que le había sido indiferente en un primer momento, era la mujer más arrebatadora, increíble y entregada que había conocido hasta la fecha.

También es cierto que le tuvo cuatro años a la espera de una respuesta, cuatro años en el que él llego a perder la esperanza de ser algo más que amigos. Sin embargo, lo bueno se hace esperar, ¿o no es eso lo que suele decirse?

Todavía recordaba la primera escapada a los Hamptons, esa noche en la piscina que no se le olvidaría ni en 100 años y la primera cena con Martha y Jim, ¿habría sido todo fingido por su parte?, ¿sería cierto que Beckett solo lo utilizo como un pasatiempo? Si era así, era una magnífica actriz. Durante aquel tiempo juntos, Kate había logrado convencerlo de que lo era todo para ella, de que él era su vida y él le había abierto su corazón como no había hecho hasta ese momento con ninguna otra mujer. Le había contado sus miedos, sus metas, sus sueños y también sus demonios. Habían formado un vínculo que él pensaba que el tiempo no podría quebrar nunca.

Sin darse cuenta, los ojos se habían tornado vidriosos y ahora veía en una especie de 3D. Taylor le había advertido de que quizá las cosas no fueran lo que parecían. Beckett había vuelto, junto a él con Alexander, eso no era corriente dadas las circunstancias. Necesitaba tiempo para despejar la neblina.

El impulso le hizo acariciar la mejilla de la detective con un par de dedos. Este contacto le hizo esbozar el amago de una sonrisa.

-¿Qué nos ha pasado Kate? – susurró en un murmullo - ¿cómo hemos dejado que nos alejásemos tanto uno del otro?

Kate estaba a punto de levantarse cuando sintió la caricia por parte del escritor y decidió hacerse la dormida. Sin embargo Castle se incorporó a los pocos minutos y salió de la habitación.

Beckett abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para verlo salir, de espaldas. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo habría estado allí, observándolos. Sin duda, habría ido a comprobar cómo estaba Alexander. Desde que había conocido a su hijo había aparecido un nuevo brillo en su mirada, que no pasó desapercibido para la inspectora.

Escuchó el tintinear de objetos metálicos en la cocina. Se sentía culpable por no haber preparado el desayuno, pero lo cierto es que no había conseguido conciliar el sueño hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Pero no podía demorarlo más, aquel era el mejor momento para hablar con Richard y para pedirle perdón por su actitud de la noche anterior. Luego con Alexander de por medio sería más complicado. Así pues sentándose sobre la cama, se calzó las zapatillas y fue en su busca. El olor que desprendía el café recién preparado y el pan recién tostado acompañado de mantequilla y unas lonchas de bacón con huevos fritos le hacía la boca agua. Rick adoraba los huevos fritos. Cuando eran novios, raro era el día en el que no se preparase alguno bien para el desayuno o para la cena.

-Ya está todo listo, puedes sentarte – la saludó el escritor.

Ni un buenos días, ni un cómo te has despertado. La ternura, la dulzura de los pequeños detalles que habían formado siempre parte del encanto del escritor, habían desaparecido. Y todo por su culpa.

-Gracias, tiene un aspecto delicioso. Y disculpa mi actitud de ayer, perdí el control y lo reconozco… lo siento.

Richard apartó una serie de papeles de la encimera colocando la bandeja y despejó las dos butacas que solían usar cuando pasaban una temporada en el apartamento de Kate.

-Está olvidado – contesto el escritor sin mirarla.

Kate haciendo un esfuerzo, lo frenó agarrándole del antebrazo.

-Rick, escúchame, por favor.

Esto era algo que el escritor no se esperaba, por lo que paró mirando a esos ojos color avellana que le miraban suplicantes.

-Siento como te he tratado. Cómo te trate ayer… y cómo llevó tratándote estos meses. Yo…

Castle la miró callado pero escéptico. Detalle que no paso de alto Kate.

-Supongo que te debo una disculpa. Y una explicación

Rick la miró más detenidamente. ¿En verdad iba a darle la explicación que debería haberle dado casi un año atrás?

-¿Cómo está tu madre? – preguntó en ese momento Kate sacándolo de sus pensamientos y descolocándolo por completo.

Castle la miró alzando una ceja sorprendido - ¿mi… mi madre?, ¿de verdad estás preguntándome por mi madre ahora?

-La última vez que nos vimos fue en un hospital y todos temíamos por su vida y aunque sé, porque nos hemos visto un par de veces en estos meses que está viva, como comprenderás no hemos podido hablar todo lo que nos gustaría.

-Gracias a dios todo quedó en un gran susto – suspiró el escritor ensombreciendo el gesto al recordar el accidente que casi le cuesta la vida a la actriz.

Kate le miró fijamente esbozando el amago de una minúscula sonrisa– me alegro. No me hubiese perdonado que le pasase algo. Sabes que le tengo mucha estima – se apresuró a decir.

-Lo sé. Debes de tenerle toda la que algún día me tuviste a mí.

Esto hizo entristecerse a la detective.

-Richard, ahora que conoces a Alexander, necesito que me prometas algo.

Rick la miró escéptico.

-Necesito que me prometas que cuidarás de él, que en el caso de que yo falté algún día le aportarás una familia y cariño. Que no será la oveja negra de tu familia… él – dijo haciendo una pausa antes de continuar- él no tiene la culpa de los errores que sus padres.

Castle dejó el tenedor que sostenía entre los dedos mirándola - ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Kate soltó todo el aire que había estado reteniendo hasta el momento, apoyando su barbilla sobre una de las manos, sin verse preparada para enfrentarse a esa situación.

-Katherine, te lo repito, ¿qué está sucediendo? – dijo el escritor alzando la voz

-No puedo Richard. No puedo hacerte esto.

-¿Hacerme el qué? No puedes hacerme más daño del que me hiciste cuando me dejaste tirado como un juguete usado hace casi un año Beckett. Así que dudo que sea peor.

El corazón de la detective empezó a latir deprisa, mientras se recriminaba todo el dolor que le había causado a ese hombre.

-Hace 11 meses, recibí una llamada mientras me hallaba con Lanie haciendo la última prueba del vestido de boda. Al ir a contestar vi que se trataba de una llamada realizada desde un número oculto, pese a ello contesté.

Me respondió lo que todo apuntaba a que se trataba de una especie de contestador automático que me dio un mensaje. El mensaje era una cita. Una cita para aquella tarde, a la que debía acudir sola.

No te acordarás de esa cita, porque… porque te la oculté con la excusa de que iba a visitar a mi padre. La cita era en una vieja fábrica de las afueras de la ciudad que lleva cerrada más de 10 años. Cómo te digo el mensaje venía de parte de un contestador y no había opción de respuesta. Cuando llegue no había nadie esperándome. Así que pensé que tal vez todo se había tratado de una broma, pero entonces vi una caja con mi nombre. Al acercarme vi que estaba entreabierta y que dentro de ella se encontraba...

Una serie de timbrazos, interrumpió a Kate que se incorporó haciendo amago de ir a contestar.

-No abras – dijo el escritor sin apartar la mirada de ella

El timbre volvió a sonar como si la persona que esperase, hubiese decidido dejar su dedo en el botón por un periodo de tiempo indefinido.

Molesto, él mismo se levantó abriendo la puerta sin esperar encontrarse allí a quién se encontró.

-¿Haley?

-Por tu cara pareciese que acabases de ver a un fantasma y no a tu novia. ¿Qué haces con esta tía? ¿Y en su casa?. No se te olvide que soy yo la que debería estar sorprendida y no tú.

_¿Cómo?, ¿novia?, ¿de qué estaba hablando?._ Miró a Kate intentando darle a entender que no era lo que parecía. Que él no estaba saliendo con nadie, pero en ese momento Haley aprovechó para besarlo sabiendo de antemano que él no rechazaría el beso.

-Venía a buscarte, no te presentaste ayer en el restaurante – dijo tras esto la mujer.

_¿Pero que era todo esto? Él ni siquiera había quedado con Haley la noche anterior,_ miró a Kate, pero la detective ya no estaba allí.


End file.
